Transfiguration
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. By the light of the moon, and the wolves' piercing howls, you shall further be transformed into the cunning beast. From the circle of life, to the evolution of man, you shall be reawakened as one with the land. Sanosuke x Talia Note: An OC Story
1. Disappearance

**Transfiguration**

_Chapter One_

-Disappearance-

Sanosuke rode his horse fast and hard towards his home, a large palace in the Empire of Eroethiel. Medium length black locks flew around his face from the wind, though his forest green gaze stayed focused on the road ahead. His cloak billowed behind him, revealing a lean, fit form of a young man in his late teens. Despite being clad in all black, his status as a prince was still visible, for he bore the crest of the Uchiha on his right breast, the pin keeping his cloak about his shoulders.

Not much was on his mind in that moment, only that he needed to be by his mother's side in her time of grief. His father had disappeared nearly three days ago, and needless to say, everyone was in a panic. The elder Uchiha was known for secluding himself for periods of time in order to work out the problems of the world, but never had his mother not known his whereabouts, or not been allowed to be with him. She had made such a big deal about his father's disappearance that his elder siblings had left their own providences where they ruled and come to be by the pink haired empress' side.

Reaching the entrance to the palace, he pulled back on the reins of his horse and skidded to a stop, hopping off of the animal when it was safe. A hawk squawked from a nearby tree, and the prince glanced at it, before continuing on his way. He didn't even speak to the servants that came rushing out, for they knew how to take care of his animal. No, instead he marched inside his home with purpose, an air of authority about him.

A servant came rushing down the hall, bowing to him when he halted and gave them an expectant look. "Prince Sanosuke, your elder brothers arrived just yesterday, and have requested that you see them upon your return. They're in your father's study, looking for clues as to where he might have gone." He said.

"Thank you." Sanosuke nodded, walking around the old man and heading to his new destination.

When he came upon a large set of double doors made out of oak, he pushed them open, taking in the scene before him. Leaned over his father's desk were his two elder brothers, men that looked eerily similar to one another. They both had the classic look of the Uchiha, with black hair and strong features, though their eyes were a pale jade instead of deep green. The elder brother, Kanamé, who usually had a cheerful demeanor, appeared serious and focused. Noriaki, the younger of the two men, was a bit harsher looking, especially as he poured over what they were looking at. Both men looked up at his entrance, but he didn't give either a chance to speak.

"I have searched everywhere." He said. "I rode to the farthest corners of the city and checked all of his usual places, and I didn't see hide or hair of him. None of the villagers around those areas have heard anything either, so it is unlikely that he left the palace."

Kanamé sighed and straightened. "It just doesn't make any sense. Where would he go…that he wouldn't tell mother…or even take her. I've never seen her so distraught."

Sanosuke pursed his lips. "He wouldn't." he said. "Father was not the type of person to leave her in the dark, even if he didn't want anyone else to know, he would have left her a clue. Something. But I haven't been able to find anything." He noticed the scattered papers on the desk. "Have you?"

"Not yet." Noriaki said, picking up another piece of paper and looking over it. "It's like…he just disappeared." They were all jostled from their thoughts when they heard a loud caw from outside the window. The younger triplet glared at the window before turning away, "Damn birds."

"They've been everywhere ever since father's disappearance." The younger man said. "So…who wants to tell mom the news?"

Kanamé sighed. "I will."

"Is Hayate with her?"

"Yes." Noriaki nodded. "So is Izayoi."

"Then we should probably all go tell her now." Sanosuke said. "That way we're all there for her when she breaks down."

The elder triplet agreed and started for the door. Noriaki followed, shaking his head. "It's not like she could get worse."

The younger man smirked humorlessly. "We'll just have to see." He said.

They made their way down the halls, before going up the stairs and to the master suite where the emperor and empress stayed. And the sight that greeted them was not one that anyone liked to see. The empress sat in the center of her bed, wearing one of her fine robes. Her hair was all done up, as it was her maidens who tended to her, but her eyes were filled with such sadness it would have broken anyone's heart. It was obvious she'd been crying for nearly days now. Her soft pink hair was pulled back in an elegant clip, only allowing for her bangs to fall loosely.

On either side of the bed were a man and a woman, both looking similar to the three brothers. The girl had long, flowing black hair that fell around her perfectly. She was clearly the empress' daughter, because the two looked very much alike. The boy was clearly the youngest of the five children, and looked the most like Sanosuke, simply because he was a carbon copy of their father.

"Mother." Sanosuke said, not surprised when the pink haired woman failed to look at him. "I have returned."

"Have you found him…?" she whispered hoarsely.

He shook his head. "No, we haven't found a trace of him, or a sign that he may have left. I think it is safe to say that he did not disappear of his own free will."

The pink haired woman sobbed out, burying her face in her hands as she cried. "Oh Akito!" she sniffed. "Where have you gone my love?" she whispered, continuing to weep.

"Mother…" Izayoi frowned, rubbing her mother's back soothingly. "Everything will be alright. He will come back. It's father after all."

"In the meantime, you should get some rest mommy. You've barely slept at all." Hayate told her.

It took a while, but finally the empress stopped her crying long enough to lie down and close her eyes. When they were sure she would stay that way, the five children left together, shutting the door and frowning. "She's falling apart." Noriaki said, glaring off.

"What are we supposed to do, we can't leave her here like this." Kanamé put in. "But we have to return to our providences as to not show other countries our inner turmoil."

"Not to mention my king will be missing me." Izayoi nodded.

Noriaki rolled his eyes and looked over at his sister. "Kai will be fine, it's only been a week."

"You only say that because you don't know the feeling of having a spouse Nori." Hayate scolded in a hushed tone.

"Look," Sanosuke interrupted before anything more could be said. "Hayate and I will stay here with her. Father has not yet given him a providence of his own, and so technically it is still under his rule. I will help him look after her for another week, and give him some responsibilities for the kingdom. If people ask we will say it is a test from father to see how well he will do as a leader. Then one of you will come at the end of the week to take over, and I will return to my providence, and so on and so forth. That way only one of us is gone at a time, and Hayate is not left with mother and the kingdom to look after."

Kanamé and Noriaki sighed but conceded. "Fine…sounds fair."

Izayoi didn't look as happy about the idea, but she didn't say anything against it. Hayate frowned. "But what if father never comes back? We can't keep up this ruse forever. Eventually the news has to be broken to everyone, and Kanamé will have to take over the kingdom." He reasoned.

"No." Izayoi huffed. "Mother will have to suck it up and rule by herself."

Noriaki nodded. "It's true…if mother becomes unable to do so, then Kanamé will have to take over."

"I just don't think she'll be able to…" the youngest Uchiha said sadly.

Sanosuke sighed. "We'll just have to see what happens. For now, I think we should all get some rest while she's asleep and doesn't need us. And the three of you can prepare to return to your kingdoms in the morning." He said, looking to the triplets.

Izayoi nodded and headed off, followed by her two brothers. "I'm going to watch over mom. She's been having nightmares." Hayate said, turning and going back towards the empress' room. Sanosuke shook his head and made his way to his own chambers, wanting to sleep in a bed more than anything. He only hoped his father returned soon, because he didn't know how much longer they would be able to hide his disappearance from the people.


	2. Rebuff

**Transfiguration**

_Chapter Two_

-Rebuff-

Sanosuke sat at his father's desk, pouring over paperwork in an attempt to get it done and make sure that things stayed in order in the elder's absence. That was what they were calling it now. His absence. Not his disappearance.

His mother had gotten better, at least outwardly. She was eating and sleeping regularly, although he suspected it was because she didn't want Hayate to nag her. He knew having his younger brother around was helping her some, since he looked uncannily like the emperor, but there was only so much that fact could help.

He paused in his writing, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get the pain in them to go away. All he ever did these days was paperwork, for his kingdom and his father's empire, and take care of his mother. He hadn't even seen the sun since he'd returned with news of not finding anything, and that was four days ago. Though it seemed like a lifetime. And on top of this there was this hawk that had decided to take residence near the palace, and it hardly ever shut up. Sometimes Sanosuke felt like it was following him, but that was just unwarranted paranoia, right?

There was a knock at the door then, and the prince let out a relieved sigh. Anything would be better than focusing on paperwork. "Come in." he said.

The door opened and a servant poked their head in. "Forgive me for the interruption my lord, but there's a woman here requesting to see the emperor. She said she's a close friend of his."

"Did she give a name?" Sanosuke asked, arching a brow. He didn't think his father had any close friends that were female. His mother wouldn't have allowed it.

"No Sire." The old man shook his head. "Shall I go and ask her?"

"No." the prince stood. "Send her into the throne room and I will speak with her." he ordered, watching the man leave. He was curious about this woman, for it was a bold thing to say you were a friend of the emperor and not give a name.

He walked out of the study and down the hall to the throne room, entering and taking a seat in the throne where his father usually sat. He only had to wait a few minutes before the doors at the end of the room opened and a woman walked in. She was dressed in a black dress that was trimmed in crimson lace, a black velvet cloak sitting on her shoulders. Her hair was a light green shade, and fell straight to the middle of her back, her bangs going right across her forehead and sitting just above her vivid hazel eyes.

In retrospect, she was beautiful, and so it was an even bigger mystery to Sanosuke as to how she and his father were friends. Because even if his mother had allowed them their friendship, there was no way she would let it continue after seeing this woman's looks. The woman walked forward, though her expression grew into one of surprise. She curtsied and rose, a smile coming to her face. "Well my…this is a surprise…and just who might you be?"

"King Sanosuke of the Southern Providence." The ebony haired man said. "And you are?"

"King?" she perked up slightly. "Well King Sanosuke, I am Tsukai." She smiled, batting her lashes. "You must be the Emperor's son."

"One of them, yes." He said. "I apologize for my father's absence, he has not been feeling well these past few days. If you want, I can tell him you stopped by."

Tsukai arched a curious brow. "Can you now?" she asked, though the accusation in her tone was more than a little suspicious.

Sanosuke's gaze narrowed slightly, but he kept up his pleasant façade. "Yes. So unless there was a matter of importance you came to discuss, I'm afraid you journeyed all this way for nothing."

"For nothing…no." she chuckled. "So tell me young prince…isn't your mother supposed to be in charge while the emperor is ill?"

"She is taking care of him." he said, trying not to sound too defensive. He just didn't like this woman's line of questioning.

Tsukai laughed, her expression turning a bit darker. "Which brother are you? I believe there are two above you…so you must be a bit down the line."

He sat forward in his chair and gave her a hard look. "How exactly do you know my father? I don't believe you mentioned it." he asked, getting fed up with her odd comments and questions.

"How about a more interesting question." She said simply. "How badly do you want to be the ruler of your father's empire?"

He held in a scoff. "That is impossible. My elder brothers come before me, and only after my mother."

"Is it?" Tsukai asked, stepping forward. "Anything is possible my king…and I refuse to believe you haven't thought about what it would be like to rule over everything."

"I don't see how any of that is your business." Sanosuke replied.

"Simple." She smirked. "I could help you achieve such a feat."

The Uchiha snorted softly. "And how exactly would you do that, hm? Who are you to be so confident in such dangerous words?" he asked, raising a brow.

The green haired woman scoffed, waving her hand. "I am so confident because the first piece has already been played…after all, I can see into your mind. You already don't believe your father will return…I mean…get better." She sneered.

Sanosuke stood from his seat then, anger and annoyance visible on his face. "Who are you, really?" he demanded. "No normal subject would speak to me in such a manner, about their emperor, no less."

"I told you…I'm Tsukai…and I am a sorceress. One who has had her hopes of a kingdom for some time now." She explained. "I could make you an emperor Sanosuke. All you have to do is marry me."

"And how would you accomplish that?" he crossed his arms, trying not to think anything in that moment due to this new knowledge. He didn't want her to have the advantage in this conversation after all. "Enlighten me."

She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk." She said, wagging her finger. "I need your life tied to mine before I reveal anything like that."

He mulled over her words, thinking about all of the different possibilities. Out of his siblings, he would make the better emperor. Kanamé was too kind, and while he was rational and wise, it wasn't very likely he would be aggressive in any way when it was needed. On the other hand, Noriaki was way too aggressive, and thought more with his emotions than with his head. If the younger triplet were emperor, everyone would be living in fear of displeasing him, and they would probably go to war with other countries in order to expand their borders. Izayoi was married to a noble of a different land, one that they had good relations with, so she was not an option to rule. The people would simply not allow a foreigner to be their emperor. And Hayate was even more of a pushover than Kanamé was, and would run everything into the ground in less than a week. If he really thought about it, he was the best choice.

But, becoming emperor meant that his mother and elder brothers would have to be taken out of the picture, and that was something he knew he couldn't live with. He loved his mother dearly, and while his elder brothers got on his nerves, he wouldn't be who he was today without their presence in his life. His family was his everything, and he knew if the situation was reversed, they would all feel the same. Not to mention he loathed the very idea of marriage, especially to a sorceress that would sooner marry him and use him than actually love him.

So, he did the one thing he probably shouldn't have done in that situation. He laughed at her. "Me? Marry you? Tie my life to yours? Surely you jest." He said, shaking his head before becoming serious, though there was a slit tilt to his lips. "Madam, I have no intention of marrying anytime soon, and especially not to a conniving little sorceress. If I am meant to become emperor then it will happen by natural means, not because you got your greedy hands into me and tried to control me to get what you want."

Tsukai looked taken back, though her expression turned to that of anger. "You laugh at the mere thought?!" she demanded. "How dare you turn away from such an offer!"

"I will not deny that your offer is tempting, but you did not consider one thing." He held up a finger. "My loyalty is to my family first. I would not be where I am today if it weren't for them. And you? Well, I feel nothing for you, and frankly I would much rather spend my life with a boring, snobby noblewoman than have to worry about you casting a spell on me or killing me in my sleep." He told her.

She glared at him, her lips forming together in a thin line. "You've no idea what sort of power you have just enraged boy. Your fate will be in my hands!" she declared, before she waved her hand and green smoke filled the room.

"Guards!" Sanosuke shouted, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword and looking around for the witch. The guards came rushing into the room then, but as the smoke slowly cleared, there was nobody to be found. Forest green eyes scanned the room, narrowed in suspicion. "Search the grounds for her. If she's found, I want her brought to me." he ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty!" the men saluted, before leaving to do his bidding.

Wanting more than anything in that moment to be assured of his choice, Sanosuke turned and left the room in a somewhat hurried fashion, not slowing down until he came upon his parent's chambers. He opened the door, and wasn't surprised to find the pink haired woman sitting by the window, which overlooked the back of the palace. Hayate was next to her, and the younger man turned at his brother's entrance. He shook his head in a silent answer to Sanosuke's question, signaling that she wasn't doing any better than the day before.

Sanosuke motioned with his head for his brother to leave, since he wanted a moment with the pink haired empress alone. Hayate looked back to Natsumi and placed his hand over hers. "I'm going to go and fetch us something to eat, okay? I promise I'll be right back."

Natsumi didn't so much as spare her youngest a look as she stared out the window sadly. Sanosuke walked over and took the seat his brother had been occupying, looking out the window as he collected his thoughts. "I know you're going through a hard time right now, we all are." He began, returning his deep gaze to her. He reached out and placed his hand over one of hers, taking it in his own because he needed some form of touch from her. "But I just have to know…if you'll always be there for me." he said softly, not taking his eyes off of their joined hands for fear of seeing her dead gaze.

The empress blinked, before looking over at her son and grasping his hand more tightly. "Of course Sanosuke…you're my baby. No matter what you need…I'm always here for you."

He looked up and met her gaze, his uncertainty still in his. "You promise? I mean, family comes first, right? Above all else, including power and wealth?"

"Always." She said once more, placing her free hand over their joined ones. "Even Noriaki would say so." Natsumi smiled, for what seemed like the first since this whole ordeal had begun. "Why all these questions Sanosuke? Is something bothering you?"

"I just…" he sighed. "A woman came to see father today, so I saw her instead. And she kept saying all of these cryptic things, before revealing that she was a sorceress. Then she proposed I marry her, and she promised she would be able to give me the empire. I told her no, and before anything else could happen she vanished, but the reason I came to you was because I needed to know not only that I made the right choice, but that you would always love me. Because despite my answer, I was actually considering her offer." He admitted, looking down shamefully.

"Well of course you were…" she smiled sadly. "You're your father's son…and you have two older brothers. It's natural, but you said a sorceress came and spoke to you?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Yes, though she never said why it was she initially came."

Natsumi frowned. "That doesn't sound like anything good…do you think she may have had something to do with your father's disappearance?" the pink haired woman wondered. "It's odd she would come just when he's gone."

"I suspect she might. She seemed too smug when I told her father was sick, as if she knew I was lying. She even asked me why I was the one seeing her and not you, since usually the empress steps in when the emperor can't. It was all very suspicious." He told her. "But I don't know anything about her, other than her name."

"Hmm…this does not bode well at all…" she sighed, standing from her chair and glancing back out the window. There was another loud caw, though it was something they were used to from the past couple days. Natsumi glanced up the tree and saw a strong looking hawk, and she could have sworn it was staring down at her.

Sanosuke followed her gaze and stood. "We should just have someone shoot that thing down." He commented. "I feel like it follows us around, and it's unnerving. It could be a familiar to the sorceress, sent here to spy on us." The bird made a sound then that almost sounded like a scoff as it moved its head in a shaking manner.

Natsumi continued to watch it before she shook her head and walked away from the window. "No…your father always loved hawks. He would be displeased if we did such a thing. Let it be." She waved it off.

He shook his head before walking after his mother. "What would you have me do about the sorceress mother? I sent the guards to search the grounds for her, but I doubt they will find anything. And I would like this matter resolved before Kanamé arrives."

"There is no need for you to worry my son." She spoke, opening the door for them and heading into the hall with Sanosuke close behind. "I realize I have been too wrapped up in Akito's disappearance to be a proper ruler, and I will cease as of this moment. I need to focus and keep this country together. I would prefer if you continued to keep an eye out when you return to your own providence, and I shall continue with this witch until she is found. I have been selfish to push my duties on my children." She sighed, before stopping and looking back at him with a small smile. "I am so sorry I worried you my small love."

Sanosuke returned her smile, stepping forward and placing his hand on her shoulder. "You had every right to grieve mother, and we were more than happy to come and be here for you in your time of need."

Just then they heard a gasp, and both looked to the end of the hall to see Hayate standing there, completely surprised. He smiled then, before hastily walking towards them. "Mommy, you came out of your room!" he exclaimed, hugging the pink haired woman tightly. "I'm so happy to see you out and about." The young Uchiha said, kissing her cheek and taking a step back. "I had ordered that your dinner be brought up here, but if you wish, the three of us can eat together in the dining hall."

"I would love that sweetie." Natsumi said happily, lacing her fingers together. "What do you say Sanosuke?"

"I think it's a great idea." He nodded, wanting to be with his family as much as possible before he left to return to his kingdom in three days.

"Excellent." Hayate clapped his hands together. "I shall go tell the cooks of this change." He smiled, before walking off and leaving the two.

Sanosuke sighed. "Should we tell him about the sorceress? I feel it would cause him to worry overmuch, you know how he gets."

"There's no need to upset the baby." Natsumi snickered, kissing her son's cheek. "Hayate will only worry, as you said, it would do best if he stays his usual cheerful self."

He smiled slightly. "Yes mommy." He said, knowing that she loved it when he called her that, since it was so rare.

"Excellent my love." She said, looping her arm with his as they headed off. She was still sad, but it helped that her children were here for her.


End file.
